


Scatter

by Kiri_Kaitou_Clover



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Fluff, KHUX speculation, M/M, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Prompt Fic, Ven's spotty memory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23613028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiri_Kaitou_Clover/pseuds/Kiri_Kaitou_Clover
Summary: A warm dream, a flowery place. But only one remembers, and the other scatters.
Relationships: Implied Vanitas/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts), Vanitas & Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Scatter

**Author's Note:**

> For the VanVen Discord Server Easter Event. 
> 
> Prompt Chosen: Flowers

Light.

That was the first thing he saw when he opened his eyes once more.

Light that wasn’t blinding, wasn’t painful.

He was on the top of a flowery hill, the sun setting in the far-off distance. Nothing else in sight, except a familiar presence, and the sound of humming.

Turning around, he watched his other half, humming to some unknown tune, threading and braiding the stems of several flowers together. It looked as if it would take a while, so he turned back to watch the sunset.

Since when had he been so peaceful with his other half’s presence?

~~ Since when did he stop lashing out at his other half in anger? ~~

“Vanitas? Can you turn to look at me?” his other half spoke, half with cheer, half with uncertainty.

Gold eyes met blue, and he saw what was in his other half’s hands.

“A flower crown? Was that what you were making?” he blinked… and then scowled as his other half gave a teasing smile and plopped the crown on his head. “Really?”

His other half shrugged as he picked up a dandelion fluff and passed it to him, “You look pretty.”

He looked at  his the Light and asked, “What do you want me to do with this?”

Did he remember? No. He couldn’t have. But why was it even here?

“Whatever you want, Vanitas, whatever you want,” the other hummed, and a gentle breeze picked up, blowing the seeds of the dandelion fluff in his hands and scattering it.

Watching the seeds scatter in the distance… he crushed the one that was in his own hand.

In the far distance, the sound of a clock tower ringing echoed, as the world faded around them.

* * *

Vanitas woke.

Woke to Darkness. Woke to pain of emotions. Woke to the empty cold.

“Scattering your memories like that,” Vanitas muttered, as he curled up further into himself.

“You were always foolish, Ventus.”

* * *

Ventus woke.

Woke up in his room, Chirithy protesting at the tightening of his arms over him as tears started to fall.

“Why am I crying? Why did that just seem so familiar?” Ventus cried and smiled at the same time, the warring emotion of wrongness filling him.

“What did that dream even mean, Vanitas?”

**Author's Note:**

> Date written: March 31, 2020
> 
> Three days later: KHUX [JP] Quest 931-935 drops
> 
> Cutscene: Ven in the same room where Strelitzia is and doesn’t remember a thing about what happened
> 
> Me: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!
> 
> _(Or hi, Kiri here. It just hit the 5th of April as I’m writing this author’s note. I’m still internally freaking about the story update._
> 
> _Have a Happy Easter, stay safe, and this one which was supposed to be fluffy sad became fluffy angst in a span of three days. I mean really I was just toying around with the idea that Ven purposefully decided to discard his memories either out of trauma or some other reason and then this happens?! How many times has he lost his memory already?!_
> 
> _Anyways, thank you to the VanVen stannies server for hosting the event! And also Az aka @venvanitas on tumblr for promoting the server thus leading me to joining it. ) ___


End file.
